


Winter's Heat

by Ravenshell



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: Lovers have a little tussle in the snow.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Winter's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For Yukio71, a little gift for Show Your Love month.

Snowflakes drifted around them, landing soundlessly on their fellows, blanketing the soil, though neither of the two males seemed to feel the cold or wetness as they strolled across a hill, despite one of them wearing only a couple scraps of fur. The other looked at his fellow, slipping off his bright red cloak and holding it out to him.

“Here. Put this on.”

The wolf pulled back, a measure of insult on his face. “I don’t need any clothes, stupid mutt!”

Inu Yasha bristled, grinding his teeth. “Just put it on, wouldja?!”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Kouga shot back. “It probably stinks of dog!”

“Arrogant wolf!” the hanyou growled, tensing the muscles in his legs, then springing on the Wolf Tribe leader. “If you won’t put it on by yourself, I’ll just have to do it for you!” he threatened, despite leaving the cloak abandoned on the ground as the two scuffled.

Growling and snarling, they tussled around, crushing the pristine snow into mud as they punched and kicked, clawed and scratched at each other. The dog-demon landed a solid kick to Kouga’s shin. In retaliation, the wolf lunged forward, catching the hanyou’s ear in his teeth and wrenching it to the side, causing Inu Yasha to pound him in the face until he let go. Trying to pin his silver-haired adversary, the wolf spun around, kicking the dog’s ankles out from under him, and Inu Yasha went down on his back with a yelp and an _oof!_ as the wind was knocked out of him. But, as Kouga leapt in to pin the other male, Inu Yasha brought his feet up into the wolf’s stomach, tossing him over his head and sending Kouga rolling uncontrollably head over heels down the hill. 

Inu Yasha regained his feet in time to see the wolf’s landing, and winced. “The idiot…” he muttered to himself. Unable to halt his momentum, Kouga hollered, yelping once like a kicked dog as he struck a rock on the way down, but any further complaints were cut off by a sudden _splash!_ when he crashed through the thin layer of ice on the small stream at the bottom of the hill. “Kouga!” he called, snatching up his cloak and leaping down the hill after him, careful with his landings so he wouldn’t end up in the drink as well.  
  
Kouga stood up from the thigh-deep creek, teeth clenched against the shock of the sudden ice-water bath. He hopped up on the bank as Inu Yasha arrived, and shook himself off, sending droplets in every direction.

Inu Yasha held the cloak up to shield his face. “Hey, come on… we don’t both need to be wet!”

Kouga gave him a scathing look and shook again for good measure… and to throw as much water on the dog-demon as possible. Jaw set in a scowl, eyes forward to hide any embarrassment, he started trudging back up the hill. Inu Yahsa flanked him, holding out the red cloak to drape it over his shoulders. “Looks like you’re really gonna need this now.”

The wolf swept the red material away with an outstretched arm. “It’s fine! I’m not that c-cold!” he ground out, trying to hide his shivers. He removed the furs over his chest and wrung them out as they reached the top of the hill. “I’m plenty warm withauu—hachoo.”

Though the hanyou paused a moment to admire his companion’s bare chest, he persisted holding out the cloak. “Just put it on already, you stupid, stubborn wolf!”

Sulkily, Kouga finally allowed the hanyou to wrap the cloak around him and he shrugged into it, secretly glad of the warmth and enjoying the scent.

“It’s made from the hair of the fire-rat,” the demon declared as he fussed with the collar, pulling it as tightly closed around Kouga as was comfortable. “It’ll protect you.”

“Fire-rat?” the wolfen leader laughed, then sniffled. He waved his arms at the still-falling snow. “How much fire were you expecting to encounter out here?”

The half-demon crushed into his side, laughing. “It’s to protect you from the burning flames of my passion, idiot!” He reached up to nip his lover’s ear.

A silly grin took the wolf’s face, and he could certainly feel the heat that rose to his cheeks and the back of his neck, trapped there by the magical fabric. “That’s incredibly corny.”

The hanyou smirked. “I know. It won’t protect you from that.” 

When Inu Yasha pounced him, he willingly fell onto his back, the other male atop him.  
  


  
Fire-rat weave, it turned out, was also great at keeping the wet out. The wolf and dog-demon stayed warm and dry while making love on it.~


End file.
